Pinenose
|apps=None |livebooks=The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None'' }} Pinenose is a black she-cat. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Her mentor is Ratscar. Fading Echoes :Pinepaw is with her mentor and her Clanmates, Crowfrost and Tigerheart. The four cats make up a patrol that finds a ThunderClan patrol lurking near the border of the two Clans. Pinepaw's patrol questions the ThunderClan patrol, which consists of Graystripe, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Briarpaw, and Dovepaw. When questioned, Graystripe growls that his patrol is checking for ShadowClan scent inside their territory. Lionblaze explains that a hazel bush has been recently found with ShadowClan scent all over it. The three ShadowClan warriors deny this, as ShadowClan would gain nothing from the meaningless bush. Thornclaw challenges ShadowClan to come see for themselves. Pinepaw snaps at Thornclaw, saying that ThunderClan is not in charge of every cat just because it was their idea to go upstream to find the source that's blocking the river. Ratscar then rudely accuses ThunderClan of trying to trick them into a fight. :After Lionblaze asks why they would do such a thing, Tigerheart cleverly offers to check, giving him an opportunity to hide the scent on the bush, which is known to only himself and Dovepaw. He returns to the two glaring patrols. Crowfrost, Ratscar, and Tigerheart briefly discuss the matter between themselves as Pinepaw paces back and forth, her hackles still raised. After a moment, the patrols part ways. :Later, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather arrive in the ShadowClan camp, asking for the land that Firestar had given to ShadowClan. Blackstar summons Russetfur and Littlecloud, matching his company. As Littlecloud emerges from his den, Jayfeather scans the camp, and hears coughing from the apprentices' den. He senses that she was the one coughing, but her young body would shake off the illness soon enough. :During the battle against ThunderClan, Starlingpaw and Pinepaw are seen flanking Crowfrost. Dovepaw digs her claws into Pinepaw's back and Ivypaw fights Starlingpaw. After Pinepaw screeches in pain, Dovepaw and Ivypaw release their grip and the ShadowClan apprentices run back to their Clanmates. Night Whispers :Pinepaw is in ShadowClan camp being taught by Rowanclaw how to be better prepared for the next battle; ShadowClan was in a Clan meeting discussing how to be better prepared for the next battle with ThunderClan in order to regain the lost land. Ferretpaw pretended to be Thornclaw and Oakfur was pretending to be Hazeltail, and while Pinepaw is attacking 'Thornclaw', 'Hazeltail' knocks her over, exactly how it was in the battle. Keeping in mind what Rowanclaw had been trying to tell her, Pinepaw escapes from 'Hazeltail's' grip and finds a way to use the situation to her advantage. This is met with approval from her Clan. :Pinepaw is next heard of when Dovepaw stretches her senses to the ShadowClan camp, with either Ferretpaw or Starlingpaw complaining about her crushing his nest and asking her to move over. :Later, Pinepaw is on a hunting patrol with Tigerheart, Snowbird, and Ratscar. Pinepaw was playing in the snow when she lands, painfully, in a snowdrift concealing a patch of brambles. When the patrol runs into Flametail, who is out looking for herbs mainly for Littlecloud, who is the only ShadowClan cat sick at the time, Flametail smells borage on her pelt. This helps Flametail figure out that there may be unharmed herbs hidden under brambles, which helps save ShadowClan from a devastating leaf-bare. :She is playing on the frozen lake with her denmate, Starlingpaw, and Clanmate, Olivenose. Starlingpaw tells Flametail that they are playing a game they made up called prey-stone. Flametail teams up with Olivenose against the two apprentices. While Flametail and Olivenose pass the stone to get in a position to score, Pinepaw and Starlingpaw guard the prey-hole. Nearing the prey-hole, Flametail shoots, but is blocked by Pinepaw. Pinepaw sends the stone hurtling back at Flametail, but he misses the catch of the stone and chases after it out deeper into the middle of the ice-covered lake causing him to drown, despite the efforts of Jayfeather. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :She is now a warrior with the name of Pinenose. Her warrior name is announced at a Gathering, along with Starlingwing, and Ferretclaw. The Last Hope :She appears briefly as a queen, when the Place of No Stars cats attack the ShadowClan camp. It is noticed that her kit was lying dead on the ground and she was wailing over its lifeless body. Tawnypelt helps her get away from the thick of the fighting where she can continue grieving over her kit. Trivia *She is mistakenly referred to as a tom in ''Fading Echoes. *When asked about Pinenose's unnamed kit, Kate said that Happykit, a name given by the fandom, sounded like a good name. Revealed on Kate Cary's blog http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?p=2081&cpage=2#comment-49910] Character Pixels Family Members Kit: :Unnamed kit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Warriors Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Queen